Mia
by D.A.S.B8600
Summary: Mia just moved to Denver from England and meets her new neighbors, the Duncans. She feels welcome with the family until an enemy from her past comes for an unwanted visit. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Mia's POV**

I had just moved to Denver with my mom and big sister from Manchester. Before you think anything of me about having an accent, because I don't. My mom and sister do, but that's because they actually did things and developed an accent. I just moped around all day because I missed California. I didn't have any friends at all. Know, we have moved to Denver, Colorado. At least it's closer than England.

"Honey, 'ow 'bouts you go meet the neighbors! I 'eard they have a boy your age!" My mother said in her accent I once thought was cute, but now is just really annoying. I rolled my eyes and walked outside. I instantly regretted locking the door behind me. It was snowing outside and I was wearing a tank top.

"Hey! What are you doing near that house!" A woman with crazy red hair yelled from her backyard.

"I heard they had a boy my age!" I yelled back, shivering.

"What? Wait, how old _are_ you?" She yelled.

"Like I'd tell you! You're a complete stranger!" I said, walking past. When I finally got onto their front porch, I assumed I had frostbite all over my arms. I knocked on the door.

"IN A MINUTE!" I heard a woman scream. Then a blonde teenage girl opened the door.

"Hi! Um, could you wait out here for a sec?" She asked.

"Do you want to open the door to Miasickle?" I asked sarcastically. She smiled and let me inside.

"I'm assuming you're looking for Gabe. I'm Teddy Duncan" She said, holding out her hand. I shook it slowly.

"GABE!" I heard a woman scream from upstairs. Then a boy with brown hair came running down the stairs.

"Hi there! Could I hide in your house for a sec?" He asked. I nodded and walked him over to my house.

"Shoot, I forgot that I locked the door behind me" I said when we got to my front porch.

"Why didn't you climb over the fence and go through the back door?" He asked.

"Because if I do, then it'll set off the alarm, that will freak out my mom, then cause her to call the cops then get us arrested for breaking-and-entering" I said. He just stared at me.

"Gabriel Duncan! What are you doing to that poor girl!" A woman said, walking towards us.

"I didn't do anything! Except for run away from you" he said, then my sister opened the door.

"What the bloody 'ell is going on out here!" She said. I rolled my eyes and slammed the door in her face. I heard her gasp and storm away.

"I'm sorry, but can we do this in your house? I'm kind of going into the first stages of hypothermia" I said.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Gabe! Let's go" she said. Once we got back into the house, everyone introduced themselves.

"I'm Amy Duncan, this is my husband, Bob, and this is my son, PJ, my daughter, Teddy, my other son, Gabe and our youngest daughter, Charlie" Amy said.

"Hi, I'm Mia. I just moved here from Manchester" I said.

"Why don't you have an accent?" Teddy asked.

"I didn't really… go out much. But my mom and sister did and know they can get really annoying, really fast" I said.

"Alright. Well I'm going to play some video games upstairs. See ya!" Gabe said, running up the stairs.

"Gabe!" Amy said. He stopped and came back down.

"How about you stay down here and hang out with Mia" Amy said.

"Fine" he said.

"Look. If you don't want me here, I can leave" I said, turning for the door, but then, Charlie came running towards me and then clung to my leg.

"Oh! Hello" I said, lifting her up. She smiled at me.

"Um, Here's your daughter back" I said, handing her back to Amy.

"Are you really going to leave?" Gabe asked. I shrugged. Then I felt my phone vibrate.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Mia? It's time to come home!_" My mom said.

"'Kay, be there in a sec" I said.

"I guess you are leaving" PJ said. I said my goodbyes and walked out the front door, only to realize that there was an unwanted visitor waiting on my front porch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabe's POV**

She was gorgeous. She had flowing brown-ish blonde hair, like a perfect chocolate and vanilla swirl. Her name was Mia. Mia, oh what a gorgeous name. She had beautiful, big brown eyes and a sweet little smile. I was in love. But I couldn't tell her that. What if she didn't like me back? And, I have to keep my reputation. When she walked out the door, it felt like my heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach. I heard her stifle a gasp when she walked out the door. She ran over to her house and started yelling at a boy who was waiting on her front porch. I couldn't hear him, but I saw him smile and laugh at Mia's anger. He cupped his hand on her face but she pushed him away. Then he got mad and started yelling. I had to do something. So I quickly ran up to my room, grabbed to gas masks and a stink bomb. I ran back downstairs and out the door. I ran up to Mia's front porch.

"Leave her alone" I said, hiding the masks and bomb behind my back.

"Gabe-" Mia started, but the boy cut her off.

"No, I want to hear this. Now, why should I leave my girlfriend alone?" He asked. Rage boiled up inside me. Then Mia pushed him back.

"_Ex_-girlfriend, Austin. I would have thought you'd remember since you were the one who cheated on me with an idiotic cheerleader" Mia said. I looked at the boy, and could tell he was about to do something bad. I pulled out a mask and put it on, then threw the second one to Mia. She caught it and put it on. I pulled out the bomb and threw it at the boy, who caught it as it exploded in his face. Mia smiled and ran. I followed her. I could hear Austin coughing, and then running behind us.

"MOM!" I yelled. My mom opened the door and let us in. She slammed it just in time for Austin to run into it.

"Thanks Mrs. D" Mia said. She smiled.

"I guess I'll have to call my mom and tell her Austin's here" Mia said.

"Actually, tell her that we offered for you to stay for dinner" I said. Mia looked at me and smiled. I felt my cheeks burn, so I looked down… and saw that Mia and I were holding hands. Mia noticed and stepped away, blushing. Oh god, I hope my family isn't _too_ weird at dinner.


End file.
